This invention relates generally to powered gate openers and, particularly, to powered gate openers which provide vertical lift to the gate as it is opened. Various gate openers are known which provide for vertical lifting of a gate in conjunction with the opening of the gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,440 discloses a gate opener having a gate post with two vertically spaced helical slots through the walls of the post, a slidable and rotatable spindle concentrically located inside the gate post, two L-shaped pins attached to the spindle and extending outwardly through the slots and attached to a gate, and a power drive which moves the spindle vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,448 discloses a gate opener comprising a gate post with helical guides attached thereto and rollers attached to the gate which follow the helical guides and causes the gate to swing open it is lifted vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,165 discloses a gate having a support roller which moves along a stationary cam track to effect the vertical lifting of the gate as it swings open.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,674 discloses a gate with hinges extending through helical cam slots in a gate post and attached to a shaft. When the shaft is raised by a treadle, the hinges follow the helical cam slots, causing the gate to swing open.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,061 discloses a gate having a roller guide which follows a helical cam, causing the gate to rise as it is pushed open.
None of the previously known gate openers comprise a tube attached to the gate post having a helical slot therein, a follower for following the slot, and hinges which allow for both rotational and linear movement of the gate.